


You are not the only one

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: En la vida de Wonwoo hay dos hombres y no puede elegir solo a uno, aunque lo tendrá que hacer de la peor forma.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La habitación se encontraba únicamente iluminada por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. En su interior, sólo se escuchaban gemidos acompañados de respiraciones aceleradas y fuertes jadeos.

Jun, tumbado con la espalda sobre en el colchón, sujetaba las caderas de Wonwoo, quien se movía despacio hacia adelante y atrás, sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—Dios, Wonwoo, muévete más rápido -suplicó Jun entre jadeos.

Jun llevó una de sus manos hacia la erección que se alzaba frente a él, apretando ligeramente la base y provocando un grave gemido en el menor, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Wonwoo inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el colchón detrás de él, y comenzó a saltar sobre el regazo del mayor, gimiendo con fuerza cada vez que su miembro tocaba ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer.

Minutos más tarde, los movimientos de Wonwoo cada vez se hacían más lentos debido al cansancio, pero Jun llegó al orgasmo, haciéndole sentir el caliente líquido en su interior y dejando salir un largo gemido.

Wonwoo clavó la mirada en la expresión del mayor mientras era recorrido por una oleada de placer y dirigió su propia mano a su erección, que había quedado desatendida. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro con desesperación y, tras varios saltos más sobre el miembro de Jun, llegó a su propio orgasmo, manchando el abdomen del mayor.

El menor se dejó caer hacia delante totalmente agotado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello Jun, sintiendo su respiración agitada en su oreja y el miembro aún palpitante en su interior.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el pulso de ambos recuperó un ritmo normal. Wonwoo se levantó, sacando lentamente el miembro ya flácido de su interior, dejando salir un jadeo y sintiendo el semen escurrir por sus muslos. Dejó un corto beso en los labios de Jun y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito más? —preguntó Jun cuando Wonwoo salió del baño, después de darse una ducha.

Wonwoo, quien había comenzado a vestirse, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, que ya estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de pijama. Pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del mayor y juntó sus frentes. Jun dejó descansar sus manos en la cintura ajena.

—Sabes que no puedo —susurró Wonwoo sobre sus labios para después juntar sus labios en profundo beso—. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? —preguntó al terminar el beso.  
Jun asintió con los ojos cerrados y besó suavemente sus labios.

Wonwoo se levantó con una sonrisa y terminó de vestirse antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Wonwoo! —gritó Jun aún desde la cama.

El menor asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

—Te quiero —dijo el mayor.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó Wonwoo y ambos sonrieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Wonwoo llegó a su casa y vio la luz encendida, miró sorprendido la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Se le había hecho tarde.

Se acercó con pasos sigilosos hacia la cocina, desde donde procedía la luz, y abrazó a Mingyu por la espalda. Mingyu dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

—Hola, mi amor —le susurró Wonwoo al oído.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —contesto el menor, agarrando las manos del contrario sobre su abdomen—. No te he oído entrar.

—Esa era la idea. —Sonrió y deshizo el agarre alrededor de Mingyu, dejando antes un beso sobre su mejilla.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me sorprendió que no estuvieses aquí cuando llegué —dijo mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Se ha complicado algo en el trabajo. —Estaba tan acostumbrado a mentirle a Mingyu, que ya le salía solo.

—Oh, está bien —contestó, girando su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa—. La cena está casi lista, pero si quieres puedes darte una ducha primero.

—Sí. En seguida vuelvo —dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Mientras se vestía tras de salir de la ducha, escuchó como su teléfono sonaba, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

 **Jun**  
Mi cama y yo te echamos de menos (/-\\)  
22:03

 **Wonwoo**  
Yo también te echo ya de menos...  
Pero te he dicho mil veces que no me escribas cuando esté en casa.  
Mingyu podría verlo.  
22:05

 **Jun**  
Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
Te quiero sólo para mi  
22:06

 **Wonwoo**  
Jun, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.  
Sabías desde el principio que iba a ser así.  
22:08

 **Jun**  
Ya…  
22:10

 **Wonwoo**  
Tengo que irme, mañana hablamos.  
Te quiero.  
22:14

 **Jun**  
Y yo a ti.  
22:15

Wonwoo sonrió, dejó el móvil en el cajón de su mesita y se dirigió a la cocina, donde MIngyu lo esperaba con la cena en la mesa.

—Has tardado mucho. Se va a enfriar la comida —dijo Mingyu mirando al mayor, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

—Lo siento —contestó Wonwoo, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de sentarse frente a él.

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, conversando acerca de cómo le había ido a cada uno el día, al igual que cada noche. Una hora más tarde, los dos se fueron a la cama.

—Buenas noches, mi amor —dijo Wonwoo antes de besar los labios de Mingyu, y se acurrucó en la cama dándole la espalda.

—Buenas noches —contestó el menor, metiéndose también bajo las mantas.  
Mingyu se acercó hasta Wonwoo, tumbándose tras él y abrazándolo por la espalda. El menor pasó las manos por el abdomen de su pareja, levantando su camiseta a la vez que dejaba besos en su nuca.

—Mingyu... —susurró el mayor—. Estoy cansado…

El menor suspiró y apartó las manos del interior de la camiseta de Wonwoo, volviendo a cubrir su abdomen con esta.

—Está bien. Buenas noches —susurró, volviéndolo a abrazar—. Woonie...  
—¿Sí? —preguntó el mayor en un susurro.

—Te quiero —contestó, apretando el agarre de sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su espalda—. Te quiero mucho.

Wonwoo emitió un suave sonido, indicando que lo había oído, y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu, como cada día, se encontraba en su oficina sentando frente al ordenador. Pero esta vez era distinto. En vez deshacerse de la gran montaña de trabajo que se acumulaba en una esquina de su escritorio, sólo observaba el monitor encendido delante de él, sin prestarle realmente atención.

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, lo hizo despertar de su trance, percatándose de que había alguien parado junto a él.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Mingyu, cuando vio que quien le había golpeado era su compañero Soonyoung.

—Llevo 20 minutos esperando que me envíes los documentos que te he pedido. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento Soonyoung, hoy estoy en las nubes —dijo, volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. —Soonyoung se sentó en su silla y se deslizó con esta hasta quedar al lado del menor—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Mingyu soltó un suspiro y miró al mayor junto a él, dudando si contarle o no el pensamiento que llevaba varios días rondándole la cabeza. Finalmente, optó por hablar y se apartó ligeramente de la mesa, girando la silla de forma que quedase frente a Soonyoung.

—Tú conoces bien a Wonwoo, ¿verdad? —preguntó y Soonyoung asintió con la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar su amigo con eso—. ¿Crees que me está engañando con alguien?

Soonyoung abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó aún con sorpresa en su rostro.

El menor volvió a suspirar y se giró de nuevo hacia su mesa.

—No importa, no me hagas caso —dijo el menor en un murmuro, empezando a escribir en su ordenador por primera vez en toda la mañana.

—Mingyu. Mírame —pidió Soonyoung tras observar un par de segundos a Mingyu—. Sabes que Wonwoo y yo somos amigos desde hace años, lo conozco, y él no es ese tipo de persona.

Mingyu miró al mayor con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—Tienes razón... —contestó, bajando la mirada.

—De todas formas, habla con él. —Soonyoung puso la mano sobre su hombro—. Si tienes dudas sobre cualquier cosa, debéis solucionarlo juntos.

Mingyu levantó la mirada y asintió.

—Hablaré con él. Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

Soonyoung le sonrió de vuelta y deslizó la silla de nuevo hasta su puesto de trabajo.

Antes de continuar con su trabajo, Mingyu cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Wonwoo.

 **Mingyu**  
Hola amor ♥  
¿Tienes hoy tiempo para comer conmigo?  
12:36

**Woonie ♥**  
Hoy tengo bastante lío en el trabajo.  
Te veo esta noche en casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
12:38

**Mingyu**  
Claro, te quiero ♥  
visto 12:39

El menor dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y frotó sus ojos con cansancio, dejando salir un suspiro. Al levantar la cabeza, notó la mirada preocupada de Soonyoung clavada en él, pero decidió ignorarlo, empezando a trabajar de una vez por todas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras leer el último mensaje de Mingyu, Wonwoo volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesita, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Jun adormilado, rodeando el torso desnudo del menor con sus brazos.

—Mingyu quería saber si podía comer hoy con él —contestó, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —preguntó Jun, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—Que tengo mucho lío en el trabajo.  
Jun soltó una carcajada disimulada por el sueño que lo inundaba y apretó más sus brazos alrededor de Wonwoo, quedándose los dos dormidos al instante.

El sonido insistente de una llamada entrante en su móvil fue lo que despertó a Wonwoo. Se deshizo como pudo de los brazos de Jun sobre él, contestando la llamada aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sí? —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Estoy frente a tu trabajo, he venido a buscarte ¿Te queda mucho? —la voz alegre de Mingyu resonó al otro lado de la línea.

Wonwoo abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. Las 20:47.

—¿Woonie? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Mingyu al no recibir respuesta del mayor.

—Sí, sí —contestó, levantándose a toda prisa de la cama e intentando vestirse con una sola mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jun, quien se acababa de despertar, con voz rasposa.

Wonwoo mandó callar al mayor con gestos y continuó con su lucha por ponerse los pantalones con una sola mano.

—Mingyu, hoy he salido antes de trabajo y ya estoy de camino a casa —contestó finalmente el mayor, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza—. Quería preparar la cena y darte una sorpresa.

Jun se cubrió la boca con las manos, intentando disimular su risa, siendo fulminado al instante por la mirada de Wonwoo.

—Oh, está bien. Te veo en casa —contestó Mingyu con voz apagada—. Te quiero.

—Y yo —habló Wonwoo y cortó la llamada, lanzándole el móvil a Jun— ¡Deja de reírte! —le reprochó con el ceño fruncido mientras se terminaba de abrochar el pantalón.

—Lo siento, pero es que es muy gracioso —dijo, esta vez soltando grandes carcajadas.

Wonwoo se puso la camiseta, volviéndolo a mirar con el ceño fruncido y se acercó hasta él para coger su móvil. Pero Jun tiró de su brazo, dejándolo tumbado sobre él.

—Jun, tengo que llegar a casa antes que Mingyu —dijo Wonwoo intentando levantarse y volviendo a caer al tener los brazos de Jun alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Suéltame!

—Pero antes dame un besito —pidió Jun, poniendo morritos y cerrando los ojos.

Wonwoo dejó un rápido beso sobre los labios del mayor y este deshizo el agarre con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eres un idiota —protestó Wonwoo, levantándose por fin de la cama.  
Jun sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó el mayor.

—No sé si podré, mañana te llamo —contestó mientras corría fuera de la habitación—. ¡Adiós! —gritó desde la puerta principal, cerrando de un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo condujo lo más rápido que pudo y subió corriendo las 4 plantas sin ascensor, llegando sin aliento al apartamento que compartía con Mingyu. Por suerte para él, llegó antes que el menor.

Después de un par de minutos en los que consiguió calmar su respiración, comenzó a toda prisa a preparar la cena, intentando disimular el hecho de que acababa de llegar. Diez minutos después, Mingyu llegó también a casa.

—Bienvenido —saludó Wonwoo con voz alegre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta que separaba la cocina de la entrada.

—Hola —contestó Mingyu con expresión seria.

Ignorando el humor de Mingyu, Wonwoo se acercó hasta él con la intención de besarlo, pero el menor giró su rostro y se apartó de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Wonwoo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenemos que hablar —contestó mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, pasando junto a Wonwoo.

El mayor fue tras él, con el corazón en la garganta, y se sentó, quedando uno frente al otro.

—¿Dónde has estado hoy? —Mingyu clavó su mirada sobre los ojos del mayor.

—Trabajando. ¿Dónde iba a estar? —respondió Wonwoo, intentado no apartar la mirada y parecer tranquilo.

Mingyu dejó salir un suspiro y se removió en su asiento, desviando la mirada brevemente.

—Hoy, después de hablar contigo, me he encontrado con tu compañero Jihoon en la puerta de tu oficina.

Wonwoo seguía en la misma posición, en silencio, aguantando la mirada mientras retorcía sus manos en su regazo.

—Me preguntó que qué hacía allí y, cuando le dije que había ido a buscarte, se sorprendió. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que el mayor dijese algo, pero continuó ante la falta de respuestas por su parte—. Se sorprendió porque hoy es tu día libre.

Wonwoo continuó sin romper su silencio.

—Pero eso no es todo. —Sonrió con amargura—. También me ha dicho que tú nunca trabajas los miércoles.

Mingyu fue amentando el volumen de su voz, casi llegando a gritar al final de la última frase. Wonwoo tragó saliva y por fin dijo algo.

—Minie, déjame que te explique…

—¡¿Explicarme qué?! —gritó de pronto, dando un golpe con su puño en la mesita de café que había entre ambos, provocando un gran estruendo que hizo que Wonwoo diese un pequeño salto en su sitio—. ¡¿Me vas a explicar dónde has estado yendo todos los miércoles mientras yo pensaba que estabas trabajando?! —gritó de nuevo, poniéndose esta vez de pie.

—Mingyu, no me grites... —susurró, mirándolo encogido desde el sillón.

—¿Que no te grite? ¡¿Que no te grite?! ¡Gritar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! —dijo, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación— ¡Me has estado mintiendo durante más de un año!

—Mi amor, déjame que te explique —pidió de nuevo Wonwoo, con voz suave, intentando calmar al menor.  
Mingyu pasó frustrado su mano por la frente y caminó hasta quedar frente a Wonwoo.

—Hay otra persona, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras volvía a clavar su mirada sobre él.

—Mingyu, por favor... —dijo Wonwoo, intentando que el menor dejase el tema, pero las lágrimas de culpabilidad ya empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Deja de mentirme —pidió Mingyu, dando un paso más hacia él—. ¿Hay otro?

Wonwoo agachó la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Lo sabía —susurró el menor, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultado el rostro entre sus manos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, Wonwoo intentado dejar de llorar y Mingyu luchando por no llorar él también.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó finalmente el menor, evitando mirar directamente a Wonwoo.

Wonwoo negó con la cabeza aún gacha y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Mingyu se levantó y salió del salón, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó el mayor con voz pastosa, acelerando el paso para llegar junto a él.

Mingyu se paró en seco, pero no se volvió hacia Wonwoo.

—No... No lo sé —contestó, negando con la cabeza.

Mingyu reanudó su paso, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Wonwoo respiró hondo, intentando de nuevo detener sus lágrimas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón. Cogió su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa e hizo una llamada.

—Jun, ¿puedes venir? —preguntó entre sollozos—. Te necesito…


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado una semana desde que Mingyu se había ido, y Wonwoo seguía sin saber nada de él.

Wonwoo se encontraba en casa de Jun, tumbado junto a él en la cama mientras era rodeado por sus brazos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Jun, dejando un suave beso sobre la frente del menor.

—En nada —contestó rápidamente, estrechando en su mano la del mayor.

Jun suspiró y se apartó, sentándose frente a Wonwoo y haciendo que este lo mirase a los ojos.

—No sabes mentir —dijo Jun cuando su mirada se conectó con la del menor— ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?  
Wonwoo se enderezó, quedando también sentado sobre la cama.

—No lo sé —contestó y apartó la mirada—. Supongo que aún le quiero...

—No —respondió en seguida Jun.

Wonwoo volvió a fijar su mirada sobre él, observando que ahora el mayor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo quisieras, tú y yo nunca hubiésemos tenido algo —dijo Jun y Wonwoo volvió a apartar la mirada, agachando la cabeza—. Si alguna vez lo quisiste, se acabó en el momento en el que nos acostamos por primera vez.

La culpa que el menor sentía por lo que le había hecho a Mingyu se multiplicó tras escuchar las palabras de Jun. Wonwoo apartó la sábana que aún cubría sus piernas y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándose en él. Apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo y se observó en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas volvía a caer de ellos.  
Estaba enfadado. Pero no enfadado con Jun, ni mucho menos con Mingyu. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Pero sentía que Jun tenía razón. Si alguna vez quiso a Mingyu, nunca debió hacerle algo así.

—Wonwoo, abre la puerta —pidió Jun desde el exterior.

El menor negó con la cabeza como única respuesta, aun sabiendo que no podía verlo.

—Wonwoo, por favor —insistió el mayor—. Perdóname. No quería decir eso.

Wonwoo dejó salir un gran suspiro, se secó las lágrimas y apartó la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo, girándose para abrir la puerta. Rápidamente abrazó al mayor, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y ocultando el rostro en su pecho, dejando de nuevo las lágrimas salir de forma silenciosa.

—Perdóname —pidió de nuevo Jun mientras le devolvía el abrazo al menor y dejaba suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

—No, tienes razón —respondió, apartando el rostro de Jun, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

Jun suspiró y acunó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, levantando su cabeza y secando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—No pienses más en Mingyu, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me tienes a mí —dijo Jun y Wonwoo dejó salir un suave suspiro—. Por fin podremos vivir como una pareja, sin miedo a quien nos pueda ver. Y si quieres puedes venirte a vivir aquí.

Jun sonrió y Wonwoo asintió con la cabeza, dibujando también una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. El mayor acercó su rostro y dejó un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Si ahora voy a vivir aquí, debería ir a mi casa a por algunas cosas —dijo Wonwoo sin borrar su sonrisa, mirando a Jun a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó y el menor negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero ir solo.

Jun asintió y dejó al menor volver a la habitación para que se cambiase antes de regresar a su casa.

Al llegar Wonwoo a su casa, se dirigió directamente a la habitación que compartía con Mingyu. Se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida y, al empujar la puerta, vio a Mingyu sentado en el filo de la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Mingyu se encontraba en la puerta de la casa que aún compartía con Wonwoo, sin ser capaz de introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Hacía una semana desde que Mingyu había salido por esa misma puerta. Una semana que había estado sin ir a su trabajo y que se había estado quedando en casa de sus padres. Una semana desde que confirmó sus sospechas de que su novio le estaba siendo infiel. Y, aunque ya estaba casi seguro, sintió como si algo le oprimiese el pecho cuando Wonwoo comenzó a llorar.

Pero no quería seguir huyendo de los problemas. Si su relación con Wonwoo había acabado, tendría que aceptarlo y seguir adelante para poder pasar página.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas en la puerta, finalmente se armó de valor. Respiró hondo, dejó salir el aire en un largo suspiro e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Al empujar la puerta y ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas miró la hora en su móvil, cayendo en la cuenta de que Wonwoo debía seguir en el trabajo. Pero al instante recordó que era miércoles, y una sonrisa amarga adornó sus labios.

Con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió hasta su habitación, con la intención de hacer la maleta mientras que esperaba a que Wonwoo llegase para dar por terminada la relación. Sacó las maletas del armario y decidió empezar por la ropa de la cómoda intentando ignorar, sin éxito, los múltiples marcos con fotos que se encontraban sobre ella.

Su mirada rápidamente se clavó sobre su foto favorita, que se encontraba en el centro, y tomó el marco entre sus manos. Esa foto la habían hecho minutos más tarde de que Mingyu le pidiese a Wonwoo ser su novio. En la imagen aparecían los dos, Mingyu abrazando a Wonwoo por la espalda mientras besaba su mejilla. Wonwoo, quien sostenía la cámara, sonreía tímidamente al objetivo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.  
Mingyu se sentó en el filo de la cama, aún con la foto entre sus manos y sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacía mayor, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a rodar por sus mejillas. De pronto, se percató de la presencia de alguien en el marco de la puerta, encontrando a Wonwoo cuando se giró. Rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia el otro lado, secando las lágrimas con brusquedad, aun sabiendo que el mayor ya las había visto.

—Termino de recoger mis cosas y me voy —dijo en la misma posición, intentando recomponerse.

Mingyu dejó el marco a un lado de la cama y se levantó, volviendo hacia la cómoda y empezando a sacar sus cosas.

—Por favor, no te vayas —pidió Wonwoo aún desde la puerta.

Mingyu dejó un par de camisetas bien dobladas en una de las maletas y se giró hacia el mayor, quien lo observaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué deberá quedarme? —preguntó con tono seco.

—Porque te quiero —susurró Wonwoo con la mirada clavada sobre los ojos de MIngyu, quien soltó un bufido.

—No me hagas reír, por favor —contestó y se volvió a girar hacia la cómoda.

Wonwoo dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, deteniéndose en el centro de esta.

—Es la verdad, Mingyu —habló de nuevo, después de observar durante unos segundos al menor—. Te quiero más que a nada —dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Aunque Wonwoo estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de Jun, también sabía que, lo que una vez sintió por Mingyu, aún seguía ahí.

—Déjalo ya, ¿vale? —habló Mingyu, tirando con rabia algunas prendas más sobre la maleta antes de girarse de nuevo frente al mayor—. Si tanto me quieres, ¿por qué te buscaste a otro? —preguntó, acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

—No lo sé —susurró, bajando la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Mingyu, y Wonwoo lo miró con expresión interrogante—. Me engañas con otro y piensas que con un "lo siento" lo arreglas todo y que yo me voy a lanzar a tus brazos como si nada, ¿es eso? —Wonwoo volvió a desviar la mirada—. Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Y créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti, porque yo sí que te quiero, y muchísimo —dijo, intentando contener las lágrimas.

El menor pasó junto a Wonwoo, quien se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo en la puerta

—Mañana por la mañana volveré a por mis cosas —habló de espaldas, limpiando una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla—. Agradecería que no estuvieses aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

—Un capuchino, por favor.

La chica al otro lado del mostrador asintió con una sonrisa.

Mingyu se dedicó a mirar sus redes sociales en su teléfono móvil y a contestar algunos mensajes mientras esperaba su pedido, cuando sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Wonwoo —susurró aún con el teléfono en la mano, mirando al sonriente chico frente a él.

—Hola —contestó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Cuanto tiempo...

—Cuatro años —dijo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó el chico frente a él.

Mingyu lo observó embobado un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Bien, supongo —dijo finalmente—. ¿Y a ti?

—Bien —contestó el mayor, ampliando su sonrisa.

El silencio los rodeó durante un par de segundos, en los que ambos miraban hacia otro lado, dudando entre seguir la conversación o dejarla ahí.

—¿Sigues con él? —dijo Mingyu, sorprendiéndose por la pregunta que acababa de hacer sin siquiera haberlo pensado.

Wonwoo lo miró y Mingyu pudo ver un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada, que rápidamente se esfumó y volvió a ver ocupado por una sonrisa.

—No, lo nuestro no funcionó —contestó el mayor.

Mingyu sintió al instante una sensación de alivio en su pecho, pero se regañó mentalmente por dejar que los sentimientos que tenía por el chico que se encontraba frente él y que le había hecho tanto daño años atrás, volviesen a salir a flote.

El silencio entre ambos volvió, siendo esta vez el mayor quien lo rompiese antes de que la situación fuese aún más incómoda.

—¿Quieres que quedamos algún día? —preguntó, y el corazón de Mingyu volvió a dar un vuelco aún más grande que el que sintió cuando lo vio minutos atrás.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Wonwoo esperando una respuesta y Mingyu sin saber qué decir.

—Señor, aquí tiene su pedido —dijo la misma chica de antes, dejando el café del menor encima del mostrador.

Mingyu pagó su compra y se volvió de nuevo hacia Wonwoo, quien aún lo observaba, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —contestó el menor finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia el vaso entre sus manos.

—Podemos empezar de cero —propuso Wonwoo, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico frente a él—. Encantando, me llamo Wonwoo.

El menor se quedó observando la mano unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de Wonwoo, encontrándose con una mirada esperanzada y la misma sonrisa amable de la que se había enamorado años atrás.

—Mingyu —dijo finalmente el menor, agarrando la mano de Wonwoo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	9. Epílogo

Nada más llegar a casa y entrar por la puerta, el otro chico se abalanzó sobre él, acorralándolo contra la pared y atacando sus labios en un beso desesperado.

—Te estaba esperando —susurró en su oído mientras se apretaba contra la pelvis ajena.

—Vamos a la cama —jadeó el chico contra la pared, a la vez que su cuello era mordido suavemente.

El más alto se separó, agarrando el brazo del otro y arrastrándolo hasta la habitación. Una vez ahí, ambos empezaron a desnudarse, dejando la ropa caer de cualquier forma sobre el suelo, para después acomodarse encima de la cama.

—Abre las piernas, precioso —pidió el más alto, mientas gateaba hacia él sobre la cama.

El chico tumbado bocarriba gimió excitado y abrió las piernas, dejando que el otro se acomodase entre ellas. Rápidamente, agarró la mano del muchacho, llevándola a su boca e introduciendo varios dedos en ella, comenzando a pasar la lengua por cada uno con desesperación, dejando salir suaves gemidos de vez en cuando.

Los dígitos fueron retirados de forma brusca tras varios segundos, y las piernas del más bajo fueron separadas de forma que su entrada quedó totalmente expuesta.

Sin esperas, un primer dedo fue introducido en su trasero, y no pudo contener un grito agudo por la sorpresa y el placer de la intromisión. Tras esa reacción por parte del más bajo, el otro chico introdujo un segundo dedo con la misma brusquedad.

—Más despacio… — pidió el muchacho, soltando un grito cuando un tercer dígito fue introducido junto a los demás— ¡Joder! ¡No seas tan bestia!

El chico frente a él detuvo sus movimientos y, sin sacar los dedos de su entrada, se inclinó sobre él, pasando la lengua por las marcas que anteriormente había dejado con los dientes en su cuello.

—Sabes que me encanta oírte gritar —susurró en su oído antes de embestirlo con fuerza con los tres dígitos.

Un agudo gemido salió de la garganta del más bajo cuando los dedos tocaron su próstata y una ola de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo arqueando la espalda, quedando el dolor en un segundo plano.

Las embestidas continuaron varios minutos, en los que el punto sensible del chico era estimulado constantemente, dejándolo al borde del orgasmo. Los dedos fueron retirados despacio, dejando al chico con ganas de más.

—No pares ahora —pidió con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se retorcía sobre la cama.

Pasaron unos segundos y, ante la falta de contacto sobre su cuerpo, el más bajo enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia él y haciendo que su erección quedase apretada contra su entrada. El más alto se echó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón para no caer y ambos dejaron salir un gemido.

—Hazlo ya —susurró el muchacho que se encontraba debajo, comenzando a mover sus caderas de forma su trasero se restregara contra la erección contraria.

—Eres muy impaciente —se burló y acercó sus rostros.

Sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso lleno de excitación. Mientras la batalla de lenguas continuaba, la erección se fue introduciendo lentamente en su trasero. El más bajo ahogó un gemido en los labios ajenos cuando el miembro estuvo completamente dentro de él. Pasó las manos por a espalda del chico sobre él, arañando suavemente a la vez que pegaba más sus cuerpos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, siendo el beso interrumpido. El más alto aprovechó para erguirse de nuevo, retirando el agarre de las piernas alrededor de su cintura y separándolas aún más que al principio.

Con una mano en cada pierna del chico, observó como su erección desaparecía en su interior antes de sacarla lentamente para, segundos más tarde, volver a introducirla con fuerza.

Las embestidas comenzaron poco a poco a coger velocidad y más fuerza. El más alto desplazó sus manos hasta el trasero del otro chico, levantando sus caderas de forma que cada estocada diese directamente en su próstata.

Los gemidos del chico se convirtieron en gritos cada vez que su próstata era estimulada.

—¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Por favor! —gritó entre gemidos mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de las estocadas.

El más alto dirigió su mano hacia la erección que se erguía frente a él, la cual se balanceaba con cada embestida que daba, y la rodeó, empezando a acariciarla con rápidos movimientos a la vez que introducía su propio miembro a más velocidad.

Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas nublaban su vista y comenzaban a deslizarse por su sien. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llegó al tan esperado orgasmo, manchando su pecho y la mano del chico frente a él. Un agudo gemido salió de su garganta y dejó caer sus piernas, totalmente exhausto.

Las embestidas siguieron un par de minutos más, haciendo que el cuerpo del más bajo temblase ligeramente por la sobreestimulación recibida sobre su próstata.

El más alto se inclinó sobre el otro chico, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, a la vez que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y descoordinadas. Segundos más tarde, acabó en el interior del chico con una fuerte embestida, junto a una fuerte mordida en su hombro que lo hizo retorcerse por el dolor.

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban acurrucados el uno junto al otro bajo las sábanas, mientras el más bajo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el pecho ajeno.

—No te vas a creer a quién he visto hoy —dijo, sin dejar de acariciar el pecho desnudo.


End file.
